Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup is a members minigame that takes place around the village of Tai Bwo Wannai on western Karamja. Players must have completed the Jungle Potion quest before they may take part in the minigame. The game centres on the earning of favour from the local villagers, and receiving trading sticks as a reward. It is popular because of the special Hardwood grove woodcutting area containing teak and mahogany trees which are only accessible by paying 100 trading sticks, and it is a good way to obtain the snake hides necessary for snakeskin armour. With the advent of the Summoning skill, it has increased in popularity since some monsters drop pouch components. These formerly useless items can now fetch a very good price at the Grand Exchange. Warning: Players may be attacked by many dangerous foes during the cleanup of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. These foes include jungle tribesmen and snakes who attack with poison that deals 48 points of damage per hit. Players are advised to take caution when entering this area. Preparation How to play To start the minigame, players must speak to Murcaily on the east side of the village, near the mahogany and teak woodcutting area. He will tell them about the people who have started to return only to find their village overrun by jungle and other nasty surprises. He will then tell players that in order to help out, they must help rebuild and reinforce the village fence by cutting the jungle. In return they will gain favour, which may be exchanged with villagers for trading sticks. The current unofficial Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup world is World 56. Note: You must repair at least one piece of fence before any villager will give you rewards. You can achieve 100% favour without repairing fence, and satisfy the Karamja Tasks requirement, but still not be able to receive trading sticks, if you have not repaired any fence. After you have repaired some of the fence, the locals "noticed you doing some work around the village" dialogue option will become available. Earning favour There are three different ways to earn favour from villagers: *Cutting the jungle *Repairing the village fences *Killing threats to the village (spiders, mosquitoes, etc.) Cutting the jungle There are three types of jungle surrounding the village, with light being the most common and dense the most rare. A machete is required to cut them. Woodcutting experience is gained from hacking these jungles. *Light - level 10 woodcutting required, gives 32 experience - easy to cut; but lower chance of encountering monsters. *Medium - level 20 woodcutting required, gives 55 experience - slightly more difficult and slower to cut; a higher chance of encountering monsters. *Dense - level 35 woodcutting required, gives 80 experience - difficult to cut and relatively slow. Gives the highest chance of encountering monsters. Clearing a patch of jungle may reveal a Gem rock, which can be mined for up to 4 random gems up to diamond, or a Gout tuber, which is needed for the Karamja Tasks (and also fetches a price of on the Grand Exchange ). Repairing the village fences The rotten village fence can be repaired with a machete and thatch spars obtained from cutting jungle, although this is not recommended because favour can be earned much more quickly by simply cutting the spars into skewer sticks and continuing to hack the undergrowth. Village fences may be repaired with different types of thatch spars: light, medium or dense. The only difference between these is the woodcutting experience received for each spar added to a fence (light: 28 xp; med: 42 xp; dense:65 xp) and the repair speed. The player needs 4 spars to repair the fence and 1 more spar to reinforce it for the first time. A fence made with 4 spars lasts just as long as one made with 5 spars. After the first reinforcement, clicking "Reinforce Village fence" again immediately will result in the player adding to the fence an unlimited number of spars, until the spars in the inventory run out. As the fence decays continually, the repairs made by a player will eventually collapse. Fences will always last around 16 minutes, no matter which spars they were made with. Reinforcement does not prolong the amount of time before the fence collapses. Killing threats to the village Several types of enemies may attack players while they are hacking the jungle. These enemies are random. All poison caused by the poisonous enemies in this minigame will start at 48 life points per hit. : Broodoo victims Broodoo victims are an enemy category of their own. They have a combat level of 86 and come in three different colours. Their powerful and far-ranging magic attacks are the reason dragonhide armour and/or Protect from Magic are strongly advised for the minigame, as their spells tend to drain about four levels from Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Magic, and Ranged in a single hit. You can only hit 1/4 of the normal damage you can normally hit against them. Though they may be killed by normal means by using protect from magic prayer, each colour has a specific weakness relating to how they were killed. *White and Blue - Food (any kind, but potatoes, cabbages, or onions in sacks save lots of inventory space) *Green - regular or super Antipoison- barbarian mixes will not work! *Orange - Relicym's balm *Note: All broodoo victims can be damaged heavily by the Dreadnip from Dominion Tower, and are highly recommended if you have them Broodoo victims drop tribal masks. Using a hammer with a mask, two snakeskins, and eight nails, will make a broodoo shield. Even though it does look nice along with the mask, these shields have a very hard time selling on the Grand Exchange. Tactics for Broodoo victims include: *Essentials to take for killing Broodoo victims: Food, Antipoison potions and Relicym's balm, although for high level players taking the victims on would not be very hard. **Food and antipoison can be bought from the store northwest of Tai Bwo Wannai. Have some coins in your money pouch in case you run out of food or antipoison. *The Broodoo mask may be turned into a Broodoo shield, as this gives better protection and a special effect. *As it is very troublesome to acquire Relicym's balm, some choose to avoid the Yellow masked Broodoo victims entirely and relocate to another part of the jungle. *Players who have completed the Tai Bwo Wanai Trio quest have access to the Prayer altar (the statue north of the village). When fighting a Broodoo, protection prayers may be turned on to help negate some of the damage and points quickly recharged at the statue. * As said above, Dreadnips are extremely effective, inexpensive and stackable. By using them, no other method is necessary, and a player could hide behind a tree as the Dreadnip kills the victim. Note: The Broodoo Victim will attack anyone within range, therefore anyone within range maybe able to 'steal' your kill and therefore taking it from you. If you are killing Broodoo Victims for money it is a good idea to do so in an empty world. Collecting trading sticks Almost every villager in the area will give a player trading sticks in return for some of their favour percentage. The amount of trading sticks received at any one time depends on the player's favour. 100% favour will get you exactly 1,000 trading sticks. The same amount of trading sticks will be received if wearing villager clothes sold by Gabooty, but you will receive them faster. You cannot collect the Trading sticks if you are wearing a Tribal Mask that you get as a drop from the Broodoo victims. Once players have claimed trading sticks from a villager they must wait a set period of time before they can ask the same person for trading sticks again. Once the favour percentage runs out, the villagers will no longer give trading sticks. Villagers who have more trading sticks visibly carry the trading sticks for the player to see. If the NPC has no trading sticks in its hand, it will not give you any. Above about 50% favour the villagers will notice you've been doing work around the village and automatically give you sticks when you speak to them. Below 50% favour, you will need to tell them you've been doing work, and then they will give the sticks. Villagers Trading sticks are supplied by villagers who are spread around the village. Some of them are located at upper levels, while others wander outside the village fences. The villagers also move about, and it may take some effort to find them. The villagers who supply trading sticks are as follows: *Murcaily *Karaday *Gabooty *Fanellaman *Rionasta *Safta Doc *Sharimika *Mama Buffeta *Layleen *Jagbakoba NOTE: DO NOT wear any broodoo mask otherwise the villagers will be scared and won´t even speak to you without screaming. Rionasta's Parcel Service In addition to supplying trading sticks, Rionasta offers a service of providing players the means to store items in their bank without a lengthy trip to a bank in Ardougne or Shilo Village. Banking any item costs 10 trading sticks. Stackable items are considered as individual items; for example, sending a stack of 50 arrows will cost 500 trading sticks. The service can be accessed by speaking to Rionasta and asking what he does around there. Note: Rionasta only lets players bank items, not withdraw them. His service also does not include currency, whether it be coins or trading sticks. Tips Getting trading sticks *Trading sticks can be obtained from the Grand Exchange for coins each. You can also sell excess sticks of your own to the Exchange for some money. *Opal, Jade and Red topaz can be mined in Shilo Village, cut, and traded to Gabooty. This is faster than waiting for random gems to appear while hacking in the jungle. *Jogres (in dungeon north of village) and Hobgoblins (located south of village) will sometimes drop trading sticks when killed. Gout tuber *A quick way to find Gout tuber is by hacking light jungle with a Red topaz machete until a goutweed tuber appears, and then digging it up. This can be repeated by dropping the thatch spars, and continuing to hack light jungle. *The tuber can either: be sold to Gabooty, or planted and grown with the Farming skill to trade to Sanfew in Taverley for other herbs. *Due to its rarity and its use in the Karamja Tasks, goutweed tubers used to be sold to other players for a considerable price. Before the Grand Exchange update, many people were willing to buy gout tubers for more than 295,000 coins. The current Grand Exchange market price is coins each. The method of farming for tubers is known as "Tubering". *If you choose to eat a gout tuber, it will restore 100% of your run energy. However, this is not advised due to their high value. *If you dig up the same Gout tuber at the same time with someone else, both players will get a Gout tuber. Other tips *It is advisable not to wear metal armour if it can be avoided. Ranged gear is recommended as it is lighter and will be more efficient in the gathering of materials. In addition, the Broodoo victim's magic attacks are less likely to be damaging with Ranged armour on. If you have access to the totem, you can pray and defend from the broodoo victims and also from the other threats more efficiently. *When hacking jungle, players should move around to avoid attacks from threats of the village. *Gem rocks can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain three gems of any kind, including both regular gems and all three Shilo Village gems. However, players can mine rocks uncovered by other players, so bringing the highest levelled pickaxe usable is advised if the world is crowded. *The Jungle spiders can be killed, skewered, then cooked on the fires south of the village. Skewers are obtained by using a Machete on a Thatch spar. *The chickens in the village can be killed and cooked for food. Spiders are also alternatives for food. *If using prayer when attacking you can go and recharge you prayer points at the Tribal Statue *You may also use pineapples for food or against White Broodoo victims. If sliced, they will heal up to 80 LP. They are located South-west of Brimhaven. (You need a knife to cut pineapples.) *One more way of getting food for healing is buying raw karambwan after Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *If you bring noted supplies and coins, you can use the general store to the north of the village to un-note the items and extend your trips. *Cutting higher levelled jungles will increase your chances of profit. This is because it's much harder to cut the jungle down. The npcs inside will come out more often and sometimes it could be broodoo victims. *This minigame takes a lot of time - It is better to buy trading sticks on the Grand Exchange if just playing for them. *It's best to avoid picking up masks from the Broodoo victims, as their masks are not worth the price it was. Before they crashed, Broodoo masks could be sold ranging prices from 20-50k depending on the colour of the mask. *If you've completed Deadliest Catch, there will be a deposit box northwest of the general store. You can deposit items directly into your bank from it, much like Rionasta's Parcel Service, but without the trading stick fee. Required for Completing *My Arm's Big Adventure (1% favour enables you to start, but 60% will be spent in order to advance in the quest) *Medium Karamja task (100% favour) Money making This minigame used to be a popular way to make money. Most of the items obtained from it sold very well on the Grand Exchange, and were usually very valuable as well. Many items required for this minigame (food, antipoison and Relicym's Balm) can all either be bought in the general store to the north and can be found or made on Tai Bwo Wannai. Combined with the Parcel Service, this meant that it was possible to stay for an indefinite amount of time. However, starting in 2011, most of the items from this minigame crashed in price on the Grand Exchange, many becoming worthless. It is no longer an advised way of making money. As such, it is now mostly empty. Trivia *The poisonous creatures involved in the minigame used to inflict a 110 damage poison condition. The poison damage was recently lowered to 68 in a hidden update. *There is a random graphical glitch where if dense jungle is cut down, its right click and examine text along with colour, are that of light jungle. *You will not be able to exchange favour for trading sticks if you are in the middle of My Arm's Big Adventure. *Regardless of what world you are on, there will be very few passersbys. The only ones around are those doing quests in Karamja or if they are coming from Brimhaven and walking to Shilo Village, or if they are doing the minigame also. *While you cut the jungle, at certain intervals you will rest. There is a glitch in which the arms of the player are lengthened. no:Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup fi:Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup Category:Wikia Game Guides activities